Pas De Deux
by lizteroid
Summary: a new Rizzles fic from moi. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **a new Rizzles fic, written for my lovely, amazing, perfect girlfriend...please enjoy folks. Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Rizzoli & Isles, the girls belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and Janey Tamaro.

* * *

><p>As soon as the room service had left the room, and the door swung shut, Maura turned after placing her overnight bag on the oversized bed that occupied the room, she saw Jane moving at radical pace towards her, arms stretched out as she reached for Maura's face. No sooner had Maura blinked and figured out what was about to happen, Jane's lips were on hers and she found her arms wrapped around the taller Detective's body, pulling her closer.<p>

Their kiss intensified before they pulled apart from each other, their cheeks flushed as they blinked, slightly awkward with each other as it had been more than a month since their last encounter and they'd avoided being alone together, even at the Police Department. It was probably the best decision they'd NOT planned together, because it allowed them to avoid anymore embarrassing situations together and with other people.

The last encounter they'd had, had happened the evening that Jane's pains had ceased after solving the case of the soldier she considered a hero of war. Maura had taken advantage of pressing down on Jane's scar tissue after having her take ten minutes with the combat training dummy Frost and Korsak had sent her, when she wedged Jane between the dummy and herself, pushing up the Detective's shirt to 'examine' the healing scar tissue surrounding the gunshot wound and from the surgery she'd had.

Of course, one thing led to another, and Jane had ended up underneath Maura on the sofa, naked. Maura had been paying particular attention to Jane's breasts as the key had turned in the lock to Jane's apartment, in had walked Angela Rizzoli, carrying two tins of paint and Jo Friday on her leash. As soon as Angela had looked up, she dropped both tins of paint and Jane had tilted her head back to look at where the noise had come from, seeing an upside-down version of her mother standing in the doorway with her mouth agape, as Maura was still teasing Jane's nipple.

That had been embarrassing. Naturally! After that embarrassing incident, the two had just avoided being in each other's company unless it was truly necessary which was easier said than done, especially for Jane who's mother was Angela Rizzoli. Jane had been ordered to give her mother a spare key to her apartment since she'd been hurt, it was for emergencies but Angela being her usual self always lets herself into the apartment anyway, whether it was to do some cleaning up for her only daughter or decorating the living room for her.

Jane looked to Maura and she smirked before eventually she decided on speaking up, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." she told Maura and touched her cheek before she looked deep into the Medical Examiner's hazel eyes.

"I know, I could sense the radical increase in your heart rate, Jane. It was really quite terrifying, I though perhaps, I may have had to resuscitate you." Maura shot a quick smirk to Jane before she smiled gently with a raised brow.

"Really?" Jane just commented, in her usually low tone, not really looking for an answer or reply but half expecting one since it was Maura she was conversing with. Jane stood a few inches taller than the Medical Examiner and she enjoyed that, being able to look down and see hazel eyes glancing back up at her. It made her feel more protective over Maura.

Maura smiled to Jane before she causally turned around and she slipped out of her shoes, stumbling ever so slightly against the gigantic bed, tossing a gentle hint back in Jane's direction, it was a hint as to why they had decided to take the mini vacation together in the first place. She looked to Jane then, and she subconsciously began batting her eyelashes at the Detective before she licked her lips, "Jane, just kiss me…" she said, closing her eyes over and puckering up her lips.

Naturally, Jane obliged that favor and with the speed she charged at Maura with, she knocked them both down onto the mattress. Jane made her point known and quickly captured Maura's lips in a fiercely hot kiss as she moved above the Medical Examiner to pin her down like a butterfly, with her delicate, graceful neck on display for Jane to claim with kisses and trailing her tongue over her pulse.

As Maura looked up at Jane, she smiled. A smile that Jane had never saw Maura show before, until now, and she got both worried and excited with the prospect of what Maura was possibly about to suggest to her.

"What? What is it?" Jane questioned.

"I've brought my laptop, perhaps we could watch a movie?" Maura smiled to Jane, raising both her brows, and from what Jane had paid attention to, she knew that that meant Maura was feeling hopeful and for Jane to agree with her suggestion.

"A movie, Maura…really?" Jane questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes, you can choose…" she smiled and began to prop herself up, forcing Jane to sit back on her, straddling her hips. The Medical Examiner looked to her overnight bag and she frowned, "Jane, you'll have to let me up, you need to move. I mean, I could put my s…" Maura was interrupted by Jane's lips stealing a passionate kiss, trying to push Maura back down onto the bed, "Jane!" Maura giggled, "Let me up!"

"No…Talking Google…" Jane murmured, and she didn't immediately shift to allow Maura up from her pinned position but, eventually she did, after some kissing, some giggling and even some pleading, Jane let Maura up.

Maura smirked and she looked to Jane as she leaned and moved across the bed, grabbing at her overnight bag to get out the laptop and her hard drive. She looked around the bedside area for an outlet and smiled as she spied one to plug in the power supply. As Maura booted up the laptop, she glanced to Jane before she kneeled back, resting on her haunches before she crawled across the bed towards Jane, her eyes locked with the dark chocolate browns of the Detective's. Still looking at Jane, Maura spoke up then, "So, which movie…?" she asked and brought up the screen for the movie selection.

Jane reluctantly looked at the screen and the choice of movies Maura had on offer, she had expected most of them to be Discovery Channel documentary movies, but no. None of them were so she found when she read the list aloud, "Shawshank Redemption, Saving Private Ryan, Meet Me In St. Louis, Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part One, Black Swan, In Her Shoes, Bewi…wait, you have Black Swan?" Jane looked to Maura with a pained expression and raised brow.

"Yes, I've never watched it though, I thought it might be a little painful with my history with Ballet." Maura replied and nodded a little.

"Right…" Jane nodded a little and looked back to the screen, "Bewitched, The Gr…"

"Have you watched Black Swan?"

Jane felt her face flushing immediately as she recalled the evening she'd had before she and Maura had ever done anything together. She'd fantasized that Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman had been she and Maura, and they had been battling to be the best at solving the case; Science versus Evidence and Witness Reports. Jane couldn't lie that it hadn't been hot, it had been. Extremely hot. Especially since most of the time she'd imagined Maura dancing around in those tiny tutu's and Ballet tights, her curves hugged tight with the lycra of the leotard…

"Jane? Have you saw the movie before?"

Maura's voice interrupted reliving that fantasy and Jane looked to Maura then briefly as she just answered, "Yeah, yeah I've saw it."

"Well, is it good?"

"I…don't think you'd enjoy it, it's a bit…weird." Jane said, furrowing her brows a little.

"Oh, it's a psychological movie?" Maura tilted her head and smiled softly.

"Yeah…" Jane responded, her tone a little weaker, anxious at how this conversation would end.

"I'd like to see it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think we should watch it." Maura nodded enthusiastically and moved her mouse over the title, ready to double click on the movie to play it and she looked up at Jane noticing her expression, "Jane, are you okay?"

"N-uhh…yeah. Play it, I'm going to get a shower." Jane said, looking towards the en suite bathroom and shuffling towards the end of the bed.

"But what about the movie?" Maura asked, looking to Jane with a hurt expression as Jane stood up.

Seeing Maura's expression, Jane sighed and flared her nostrils a little before she moved back onto the bed and moved beside Maura, "Lets watch the damn movie."

"What's wrong with the movie, Jane? Why are you so against watching it with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **a new Rizzles fic, written for my lovely, amazing, perfect girlfriend...please enjoy folks. Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Rizzoli & Isles, the girls belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and Janey Tamaro.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the movie, Jane? Why are you so against watching it with me?" Maura questioned the Detective and looked to her with her usual hurt expression whenever Jane disagreed with something she'd suggested or commented on.<p>

"Nothing." Jane sighed and fixated her eyes on the laptop screen.

"Jane, I can see there's something wrong."

"Maura, there's nothing wrong! You wanna watch it, so we'll watch it!"

Maura blinked several times before she sighed and clicked the movie to play it, gently swallowing as the opening frames played out, she could hear Jane sighing harshly and such before she chanced a glance at the Detective, "Jane…?" she sighed lightly.

"Maura!" Jane growled a little, "Will you just stop? It's a lesbian movie, okay?"

Upon hearing Jane's words, Maura sat back against the pillow, blinking wildly before she flushed a little, "It is…?" she questioned quietly, not looking back at Jane now.

Jane gave a few moment's pause before she just nodded and sighed then asked, "Maura, do you want to watch this movie?"

Maura, her head still bowed, nodded then, silently.

"So, we'll watch it. It's no big deal."

So, the two sat back, anxiously and began to watch the movie together. Some way through the movie, Jane turned to Maura and she saw the Medical Examiner wore a deep frown on her brow, her luscious lips pouted as she was following the story, getting engrossed by the psychological element of the movie, as she watched Natalie Portman ripping off the chunk from her finger. Jane shuddered as she saw it out of the corner of her eye and she looked to Maura, "Are you actually enjoying this movie?" she questioned.

"I am, shhh!" Maura whispered and blinked twice, after having her concentration interrupted by Jane.

"Maura…" Jane's low tone rumbled from her throat, "What have I said about shushing me?"

"Jane, I'm trying to watch, please, stop talking."

"Maura!" Jane blinked wildly and furrowed her brows at the Doctor.

Soon came the scene. _THE _scene, and Jane cleared her throat as she witnessed Natalie and Mila on screen, crashing through the apartment door. She tried to look anywhere but at the screen and at Maura, however when she did happen to glance at the Medical Examiner, she saw Maura was transfixed on the movie. She swallowed and saw how Maura shifted, biting her lip a little as the women on screen began to kiss fiercely. Maura was getting excited.

Jane once again cleared her throat before she focused upon Maura again as she saw Maura's pulse-point in her neck was basically thumping with arousal and adrenaline, and she had edged closer to Jane, for those few seconds until Mila had pressed the pillow over Natalie's face on the screen.

Suddenly Maura turned to Jane, a desperate expression etched across her face as she looked to the Detective, with dark eyes, "Maura, what's wrong?" Jane questioned as she gazed at the Medical Examiner with worry.

Maura quickly swallowed before she leaned in swiftly to press her lips hotly on Jane's, her hands grasping at Jane's cheeks to hold her in place as she kissed her. The Medical Examiner pressed forwards, her weight on Jane then, trying to press her downwards into the mattress, her thigh moving the laptop further away from them to give them both more space for what she had in mind.

"M-Maura…" Jane moaned out a little, looking up and into the Medical Examiner's eyes.

Maura groaned a little and frowned, "Shh, Jane…" she murmured against Jane's lips before she closed her eyes and then smirked against Jane's jaw, "I want you, I want you like this movie…" she groaned and gently moved her hand up Jane's shirt, touching her skin and feeling the goose bumps rising under her touch on Jane's stomach, feeling the scarring from the gunshot wound there.

"Mau-Maura…" Jane looked to Maura once again, as she felt her nipples hardening with the sudden sweep of arousal moving through her body with the touches Maura's hands have on her skin.

"Jane, let me…" she said softly to Jane, in a cooing voice before she moved her hands up inside Jane's shirt, touching her breasts through the cotton t-shirt bra she was wearing. Maura softly sighed before she gently pressed her lips to Jane's jaw, then her neck, moving her tongue out between her lips to trail along Jane's neck, leaving a soft, warm trail behind her mouth as she moved down.

Down, down, down Jane's body.

"Maura..." Jane moaned out and arched slightly as the Doctor lifted up her shirt, to pull it off of Jane's body.

"Jane relax, please..."

"I am relaxed...I'm with you..." Jane moaned again, sighing heavily as she felt Maura's hands all over her, everywhere.

"I know..."

"Keep going." Jane demanded, enjoying the sensations that were tingling through her upper body with Maura's lips moving like wildfire against her skin, setting them both alight with passion and sheer lust. She moved her fingers into Maura's hair and tried to push the Medical Examiner down her body further, to her sweet spot to pleasure her there.

Despite Jane's efforts to move Maura down her body, the Medical Examiner crawled back up the Detective's body and she pressed her lips against Jane's neck, feeling her pulse racing with the change in activities before she moved her mouth to Jane's ear and she murmured, "Jane, I want to do this with you. I want to try something new though."

"Anything Maura, I just need you, right. Now!" Jane groaned out.

Maura pressed herself flush against Jane's body as she whispered into Jane's ear, "I want to film us..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **a new Rizzles fic, written for my lovely, amazing, perfect girlfriend...please enjoy folks. Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Rizzoli & Isles, the girls belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and Janet Tamaro.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Jane turned her head to look at Maura, she blinked wildly at the suggestion the Medical Examiner had come up with between them on their vacation. She really couldn't believe that Maura would suggest something like that.<p>

"I'd like to film us...in the act. Would you be adverse to that suggestion, Jane?"

"Adverse? Maura, wha-" Jane cut off and shook her head, just watching Maura.

"You hate the idea, don't you?" Maura looked to her hands and bit her lip a little, frowning at the situation she was currently facing with Jane.

"You think?" Jane quipped instantly back at Maura, who now seemed to be cowering. Jane sighed and quickly growled a little before she then looked to Maura, she hated seeing her down about something, "Look, if it makes you happy, let's do it...it might be hot to watch it back." Jane smirked a little as she watched Maura turn her gaze to her with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked softly, not knowing whether Jane was joking or being sarcastic because she was still mad at her.

"Yes, really."

Maura nodded and she smiled gently, reaching for the laptop and opening it up again before she looked to Jane, "I'm going to place it over there, so we're not too conscious of its presence and get reminded that we're being filmed, okay?" she said softly to Jane, snaking towards the edge of the bed with the laptop in her arms. Jane just grunted and watched as Maura's slender, petite form moved around the bed and headed to the stand on which the TV was mounted before she placed the laptop down onto it and turned to Jane, "Just tell me if you want to stop, Jane. And we will..." she nodded, looking back to the laptop and turning on the video capture program she had.

Jane swallowed as she saw herself on the screen on the laptop, looking like a rabbit in the head-on glare of a set of headlamps out on a winding country road. That was before she saw the expression on Maura's face; aroused, hungry, mischievous.

"Jane, are you sure?"

"Just turn the damn thing on and get over here!" Jane hissed, a little more fiercely than she'd meant.

Maura blinked several before she even moved from the spot she'd been rooted to for the last few moments as she sorted out the laptop and camera, making sure it was focused and on the bed. She smiled and moved towards Jane, biting her bottom lip slightly as she moved. Maura liked it when Jane watched her with those dark, heavily aroused eyes of hers, so she reached up and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Hurry up!" Jane watched Maura as she moved at an agonisingly slow pace that would make Bass, Maura's pet tortoise seem like he was sprinting.

"You don't think the more prolonged the activity, the more arousing it is to wait, Jane?"

"Are you really asking me this while there's a camera filming us?" Jane asked, raising her brows at Maura. Before the Doctor could respond, Jane threw herself forwards at Maura and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to her own slender form and holding her there, looking up into her hazel eyes.

Maura smirked a little and pulled away from Jane's grasp on her waist, she stood back a little, casually glancing over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't blocking the view of the camera as it captured Jane's movements watching her lower half as she pulled the shirt from her skirt and let it fall loosely around her hips. She kept her eyes trained on Jane as she slipped out of her shirt and skirt, removed her bra before she came to her panties and she swallowed. Maura bit her lip, softly moving her fingers into the waistband on the panties, watching Jane who had now began to touch herself, still dressed in just pajama shorts and a vest, no bra.

"Holy shit Maura." she hissed through clenched teeth as she watched the Doctor basically do a strip tease in front of her, on camera.

Maura softly began to slide the panties down her thighs, revealing creamy skin underneath the lace and fabric that had been hiding it. She watched for Jane's reaction, revealing the trimmed and obviously recently waxed area she'd last shared with Jane's trauma surgeon; Byron. She smiled coyly, a little shyly also as she saw Jane's eyes bulge in their sockets as she realised what she was seeing eye to eye with.

Jane's fingers dug themselves into the same part of her now soaked anatomy that she found herself staring at on Maura's body. She bit her bottom lip and growled deep in the back of her throat, closing over her eyes as she tried to compose herself and make herself last until she had Maura underneath her and her fingers inside her, all over her. But, Jane was rapidly losing her self control and Maura could see that her body was wasted on Jane's obviously erotic thoughts, since her eyes were closed and she was openly masturbating with Maura standing over her.

So, Maura decided to crawl onto the bed. She slowly moved her knee up and bent forwards, giving the invisible cameraman (if there had been one, she'd recently been watching a lot of pornographic material...for research purposes) a flash of that cute behind she had. Maura leaned in close to Jane, her hair tickling over the Detective's collar bones, making her close presence known to Jane until she opened her eyes to see that Maura was hovering over her literally now.

"Fuck, Maur. I want you. Now." Jane muttered, "Please." she found herself almost begging at Maura's knees as she saw the naked beauty beside her.

Maura nodded and smiled a little, "If you do one thing?"

"Anything!" Jane spat out, a little too fast. She didn't care if it was obvious that she wanted Maura.

"Touch yourself while I please you."

Jane almost came right there, the way Maura said it so innocently and elegantly...she was rapidly losing the will to live with Maura around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **a new Rizzles fic, written for my lovely, amazing, perfect girlfriend...please enjoy folks. Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Rizzoli & Isles, the girls belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and Janet Tamaro.

* * *

><p>Maura was biting her lip as she watched Jane's slender fingers move over her panties, her thoroughly soaked panties as she pleasured herself while Maura moved towards her on the bed. Being a scientist, of course biology was a definite advantage in any relationship Maura found herself in. She knew exactly where upon the body the pleasure and pressure points were, and knew the exact amount of pressure to use when trying to get someone off while she was making love with them. Being with Jane was no different. And Jane knew that.<p>

Jane squirmed, with her hand in her panties as she watched Maura get closer to her, seeing the Medical Examiner naked. Jane bit her lip and drank in the sight of Maura's body, every inch before Maura was hovering over her, straddling her hips and she felt the Doctor's core on her hand, through the material of her panties. Of course, Maura was smiling innocently but Jane could see her game. She knew how to compete in that game too.

Maura moaned a little as she straddled over Jane's hips, feeling the Detective's fingers exploring herself, still dressed in her underwear. The Medical Examiner smirked a little then before she leaned forward and hovered her mouth over where she calculated Jane's nipple would be, suckling through the material of her thin, cotton shirt and looking into Jane's dark eyes. Dark with want.

"Jane, do you want me to continue?" Maura questioned and smirked as she ground her hips hard against Jane's.

"Uhn! Yes!" Jane grunted and looked up at Maura, taking in the sight of her perfectly rounded breasts, her slender waist and where her hips began to fan out.

"Okay..." Maura smiled and ground down against Jane before reaching down to remove her cotton shirt. Quickly Maura lifted herself and grabbed at Jane's panties, basically tearing them off, in shreads as she leaned forwards so that their breasts touched. Maura could feel Jane's heart racking in her chest, against her ribcage, as though it was about to burst through her body.

"Maura, just hurry up and fuck me, will you?" Jane hissed, laying there with Maura's hair in her mouth almost.

"You're not being very patient, Jane." Maura shook her head and sighed a little, "However, I can see your obvious arousal and I will comply to your request of fucking you." she then added, "Hard."

Jane let out a strangled moan and bucked her hips up against Maura, feeling her arousal against her own, "Maura, come on!"

"I am on. I'm on top of you, aren't I?" she replied, "Unless you want me to flip you over and start there?"

Jane just stared up at Maura, blinking at what she'd just heard the Medical Examiner say to her, "Maura?"

"What? Isn't that what men usually say?"

"They usually have a dick, Maur."

"Who says I don't have one with me?" she smirked then to Jane, "I could turn you over and make you kneel on your hands and knees." she leaned down then, to whisper in Jane's ear, "Maybe I have a strap on with me."

Jane was speechless, she swallowed and looked up at Maura when she moved away from Jane's face, "I don't know whether to laugh or be scared..."

"Are you afraid of male genitalia, Jane?"

"Geni-what?" Jane shook her head, "No!"

"Then why-"

"Because I'm afraid of what you'll do to me with that thing!" Jane responded.

"Nothing you didn't want me to do. That's even if you wanted me to...use it on you." Maura commented, "I've never used worn it before, so I don't know how good it would be for you..." she said gently, and frowned a little as she heard the sound of the words from her own mouth. She was admitting she was nervous in front of Jane, who was now naked beneath her. So, she saved herself, "But, I'm sure it would be pleasurable..."

Jane nodded and swallowed, "Alright...use it." she said and smirked as she watched Maura leaning up and getting up to get the strap on. Jane had a plan. Yes, she wanted to climax more than anything right now, but something she wanted more than that was to see Maura's amazing tits bounce while she fucked her with that strap on. And when Jane Rizzoli figured out a plan, it usually came into play. Jane watched Maura's cute little ass run past the laptop and to her luggage bag to retrieve the strap on invention that would bring pleasure to both women that night.

As Maura moved back towards the bed, Jane smirked as she watched her start figuring out how to put it on. She looked to the laptop and swallowed, "Hey Maura, I think the camera's stopped recording, you wanna go see what's going on with it?" Jane suggested and nodded her head towards the laptop before Maura glanced that way also. Placing the strap on onto the bed, Jane swiftly swiped it and began to put it on herself as Maura walked over to investigate the happenings of the camera mishap. Maura jiggled it about a little, and decided nothing was wrong with it after a couple of minutes, but when she turned around and saw Jane with the incredibly realistic phallus attached to her, she bit her lip, feeling her throat dry and her breath hitch.

"Jane...why are you wearing it?" she asked the Detective.

"Because, Doctor Isles, I'm going to fuck the sense out of you." Jane responded and kneeled up, staring right at Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **a new Rizzles fic, written for my lovely, amazing, perfect girlfriend...please enjoy folks. Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Rizzoli & Isles, the girls belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and Janet Tamaro.

* * *

><p><em>"Jane...why are you wearing it?" she asked the Detective.<em>

_"Because, Doctor Isles, I'm going to fuck the sense out of you." Jane responded and kneeled up, staring right at Maura._

Maura just looked to Jane, blinking wildly until Jane grabbed her wrist and dragged her close, basically flinging the Medical Examiner onto the bed. With the force Jane had tugged her, Maura landed on the bed, with her face down and back end up, and before she could scramble to save her pride from the sight of the camera, Jane was on her. "Jane..." she whimpered a little, feeling the Detective attach her hands either side of Maura's hips and lean into her, the strap on phallus pushing against her core until it skimmed through her folds, caressing by her clit.

"Come on Maura. I know you like it from behind...remember, you tell me everything." Jane leaned forward, which caused the object between Maura's legs to slide against her again, making her whimper in anticipation. Jane continued, murmuring into the Medical Examiner's ear, "How you think Slucky could maximise your pleasure with his more-than-average penis, by taking you from behind, the way you like it."

"Jane, please!" Maura begged as she felt Jane's hand snake under her, reaching to tweak one of her very erect nipples between a skillful thumb and pointer finger.

"Please what, Maura?" Jane asked, in a demanding tone.

"Please."

Jane sighed a little and pulled away from Maura, she felt her shiver with the loss of contact across her back. Letting the room all silent for a few moments, save for Maura's heavy breathing, Jane watched over the Medical Examiner, and for the first time, envied her. Maura had it all; the guy, the house, the job, the money. Things Jane found she wanted and now with Maura laying sprawled almost in a most ungraceful way, she had an advantage on her friend-cum-lover.

"Say it."

"What?"

"I want you to say it, Maura."

"Please Jane, please!" Maura begged her friend, "I want you. I want you to fuck me. Take me, everything!" she whined out, she didn't think she could hold on for much longer. All her control was rapidly breaking as she waited on Jane pushing into her.

"Say it again." Jane smirked, looking over Maura's shaking form, her pale back and creamy thighs, tucked under.

"Jane, I want you to fuck me. Hard!"

Hearing the request come from Maura's lips, Jane straightened and she quickly tapped Maura's ass before sending the Medical Examiner reeling forwards as she pushed into her harshly. The sound of Maura moaning out was music to Jane's ears. She needed to hear Maura being animalistic, showing her raw and passionate side. And right now, Jane was about to be in for a treat.

"Fuck..." Maura moaned, exhaling slowly as she felt Jane stretching her, "You're so big, Jane but, I want to do this to you."

"Then you're going to have to wait until you can walk again, Maura. I'm going to destroy you." Jane said, giving her dirty talk to the max. Jane didn't need a degree in psychology to know a thing or two about getting what she wanted from somebody. She knew that if she was wanting to see the animalistic side of Maura, she would have to be raw and animalistic herself. And nothing said that better than pseudo-sexual acts.

"Just do it." Maura squirmed, trying to back her hips up against Jane's pelvis, trying to bury the phallus deeper inside herself.

"No! Be patient." Jane told her, grabbing at Maura's hips and holding her still until she was ready to slide further inside her core. It was the first time Jane had wished she could know what it felt like for a man to be buried this deep inside a woman and still have room to slide in further. Not that she was wishing to be a man, just at this time, she wished for that strap on to be a part of her own anatomy.

"Jane, come on, please!" Maura whined. She was being told to be patient, something she didn't like unless it was during an autopsy, and this was certainly no autopsy.

Finally, Jane decided that she'd given game to Maura for long enough and she pushed roughly inside the Medical Examiner all at once. She had warned her that she was going to destroy her, so the fact that Jane had been rough wasn't much of a surprise to the Doctor. Jane, however was a different story. She didn't know how glorious it would feel to be inside of Maura on a masculine level. Looking down, she saw the realistic phallus object attached to her waist on a leather belt fixation and it was embedded inside Maura's core now. Jane felt a sudden heat rise inside her.

Maura moaned out, re-situating herself on her elbows, but keeping low to the mattress for deeper penetration as Jane glanced over her shoulder towards the laptop. She noticed that her head turned more over her shoulder to see where about it was situated, that meant she needed to move them so that the camera would have a better angle on them while capturing their acts.

"Maura, move your ass." Jane told her, grabbing her hips and shoving the Medical Examiner sideways, turning her slightly in the process and causing the strap on to fall out of Maura's core. As Jane regained her composure and before re-entering Maura, she checked the angle of the camera on them once more. Satisfied, Jane entered Maura to a chorus of moans escaping the Doctor's mouth. Throaty moans, Jane thought she was about to come herself, right then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **a new Rizzles fic, written for my lovely, amazing, perfect girlfriend...please enjoy folks. Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Rizzoli & Isles, the girls belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and Janet Tamaro.

* * *

><p>Jane swiftly slapped Maura's ass and sent the Medical Examiner reeling forwards. She wildly bucked her hips against Maura's getting great satisfaction from the sounds of their hips slapping against one another. With her hands on my Maura's side, with each thrust Jane could feel the Doctor's ample breasts jerking forwards and back every time the two connected, almost fused together in the act.<p>

It took a while for Jane to find a steady yet hard rhythm that Maura seemed to enjoy and that got herself off at the same time. By the time this rhythm had set in and was pleasurable for the both of them, Maura found she could lean up on her hands now, she straightened out her arms and glanced back over her shoulder at Jane who was kneeling up on one knee with her leg jutted out at a 90 degree angle as she rocked her hips into Maura.

While Jane held Maura's hips in place with each thrust, Maura tried to back up against Jane and take more of her into her core until she cried out from the extreme filled up sensation. Jane pulled out as she heard Maura's cry of both pain and pleasure, and she swiftly rocked back into the Doctor, making sure to push right inside her. Jane quickly glanced back to the camera and smirked before she continued with Maura, looking over her back.

It didn't take long until Maura had collapsed once again after coming, her ass up in the air and Jane flopped onto her. From how Jane had fucked her, it was a surprise that Maura was still conscious, and those noises she'd made. Jane had wished at that point on when with Maura that she had a dick. Jane pulled out of Maura and she lay beside the Medical Examiner then, wrapping her arm around her minute waist and pushing her buttocks down then.

It took another few moments before Maura made any movements, Jane was actually worried about her as he hasn't moved for a while. She looked to Jane and smiled tiredly, "That was really something, Jane. I haven't done anything like that in a while."

"I thought you'd never done it before?"

"Not with a phallic object, with a man, yes." Maura replied.

"Oh, well, go right ahead and make me jealous, why don't ya?" Jane sighed harshly.

And with that, Maura began reliving the night she had this raw sex with someone who wasn't Jane. Naturally, Jane was jealous and she had to shut Maura up so she pulled her close and quickly kissed her. Hard. It certainly did the trick, Maura stopped rambling about how she was almost passing out with the passion and pleasure of that night. Jane couldn't stand to hear about James, or Jim, or whatever his name had been, she just wanted to hear Maura, moaning her name.

That would be fucking sexy. Again.

That was it, Jane was moving in again on Maura.

However, Maura had other ideas. She quickly blocked Jane and smirked a little, "I don't think so." she looked into Jane's eyes; dark with desire, Maura's mirrored hers and she was about to let Jane know that. She raised a brow and softly bit lip.

"What, Maura. Really?"

"As much as I'd like to go again...I believe you didn't orgasm yet. So, I'm repaying my debt to you." Maura replied.

"OH, are you going to put this things on?" Jane questioned, running her fingers over the strap on dildo, feeling Maura's wetness over it. She smiled and looked up at Maura then, raising her own brow as she awaited the Medical Examiner's response.

"Perhaps later, but, I have a beter idea for you." Maura smirked.

"Uh oh, I know that face..." Jane commented before she continued, "You do?"

"I do." Maura nodded, "You need to remove the phallus though, I'm not so certain hotel staff will concur the idea of you walking around in a bathrobe with an artificial erection hidden underneath."

"REALLY, Maura?" Jane exclaimed, it was in her 'that was so unnecessary' tone.

"Yes. Really." Maura smiled as she pulled herself up and over to the chair where her robe currently resided before she glanced back to Jane, "Come on, quickly Jane! Get your robe on, and the phallus off!"

"What's the rush?"

"The opening hours are almost up..."

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This fic is now finished, however, I am writing a separate sequel to it, it will be called: **_Menage A Trois._**


End file.
